


That time Seto Kaiba meet Noiz: a story of true duel master love

by thatpersonwhocantreallywriteohwell



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpersonwhocantreallywriteohwell/pseuds/thatpersonwhocantreallywriteohwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I DONT KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS. IT'S REALLY STUPID AND POORLY WRITTEN. THERE ARE SO MANY ERRORS I CAN'T EVEN HANDLE IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Seto Kaiba meet Noiz: a story of true duel master love

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Seto Kaiba wasn't so sure about this Rhyme game, but as a millionaire playboy who has dedicated his life to children's card games he couldn't help but at least check it out. He was the king of card games (yeah Yugioh pharaoh bitch thought he was, but that really wasn't the truth because Kaiba has money) so it was obvious that he too could be the king of rhyme games. Kaiba has just arrived in Midorijima a tiny but flashy island and he was totally ready to play some games. Suddeny Kaiba received a message and in it it said that he could go to platinum jail. Kaiba scoffed like he needed an invitation he had money. Before going to platinum tower to challenge the elite four to a d-d-d-d-d-duel Kaiba thought it would be nice to check out the town. However, he was quick to realize that the rest of the island was a big old slum and Kaiba was really too good for that shit. He decided he needed to get to platinum jail quick because he felt the poor was rubbing off on him so he started to run cutting through allies and stuff. What Kaiba didn't know is that the duels he was looking for were actually about to take place right before him…

As he turned down an ally Kaiba saw a crowd of people all standing around and there was yelling and he saw a man in a red kimono who was probably homeless (Kaiba could sense these things) and he was fighting some other bros.

Kaiba thought "could this be rhyme?"

He walked way fast over to the crowd and said

"I want to know! Is this Rhyme?"

Suddenly a guy with purple hair and a tear tattoo on his check appeared behind kaiba and he looked really mad… did Kaiba say something wrong? The tear guy said

"Do you know what rhyme has done to me? This isn't rhyme you dumbass this is rib!"

Kaiba took a moment to observe the rib game going on in front of him before he turned to the cheak tear guy and was like

*scoff* *tch* " I'm far too above this game."

And then he left.

Kaiba continued his way to platinum jail but then ran into another crowd which looked way more interesting and exciting because there were holograms and kaiba had a major hard on for holographic things monsters and otherwise. He saw that one of the fighters was really kicking some butt and he was pretty amazed. This rhymer was wearing a lot of green and had so many piercings. As the green man destroyed his opponent Kaiba got the biggest boner ever.

"I want to rhyme him… I want to rhyme him so hard." Kaiba thought out loud.

Finally the battle was over and Kaiba hurried his way to the green outfitted man. Getting through the big crowd wasn't hard for kaiba he beat through the crowd with wads of money. Kaiba finally reached the green boy and introduced himself he found out the green mans name was Noiz. Normally Kaiba would have judged the man for such a strange name, but since his name was kaiba he wasn't allowed to judge.

*tch* "so you rhyme too?" said Noiz in a careless tone

"No." stated Kaiba "I duel with duel monsters, but I'm willing to learn if you'll teach me."

Noiz looked hesitant, but after a minute he clicked his tongue sighed and was like

"Fine, but only because I know that you're a duel master"

Kaiba was so excited, but he didn't want to express his joy so instead he clicked his tongue and followed Noiz out of the ally. He didn't know where Noiz was going, but he wanted to be with him. Forever.

"Come to my home" said Noiz "I'll give you the basics there and maybe we can rhyme."

On the way to Noiz's house Kaiba saw many interesting sights. He saw a girl or maybe it was a boy with blue hair wearing the most rad outfit ever and also had these really great yellow socks. Kaiba noted that he should buy himself a pair. Finally they arrived. When they got to Noiz's house Noiz started to heat some water to make tea. Kaiba looked around Noiz's house and could sense money… his member got really big suddenly. Noiz walked out of the kitchen and caught Kiaba with a boner.

"what are you gonna do about that?" Noiz asked with an all knowing smirk on his face

Kaiba blushed as he realized how noticeable his excitement had become.

"I suppose I'll have to ask to excuse myself" he said

But noiz had different plans

He was all like "why don't I take care of that for you"

Kaiba was a little nervous accepting this offer he had only been that intimate with his blue eyes white dragon before and he didn't know if he could trust Noiz like that

"fine" he said "I don't care what you do as long as you have money"

Noiz smirked

"Of course I have money" he said all cocky like

And the rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> why did you read this?


End file.
